peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandpa's Pig Birthday
Plot It's Grandpa Pig's birthday today. Transcript Intro (Scene cuts to the outside Grandpa's house in a sunny state) (Title appears) Peppa Pig: (reads the title card) Grandpa's Pig Birthday. (zooms in to the in grandpa's living room) (Title disappears) Narrator: Today is Grandpa's birthday. Granny: *oinks* I need a fruit for Grandpa's birthday. This is a surprise. Peppa: *oinks* Okay, Granny. (Every kids goes to the kitchen) (Then every kids takes the fruit) Narrator: Peppa found a strawberry. Peppa: I found a strawberry! Narrator: George found a blackberry. George: *oinks x2* I found a blackberry! Narrator: And Matthew found an apple. Matthew: *oinks* And I found an apple! Granny: Great! Now let's make a cake! Every kids: Yes, Granny! (Granny takes and then puts a dough on counter and gives a roller to Peppa) Granny: Please roll the dough, Peppa. Peppa: Okay. (Peppa rolls the dough and then she finishs) Granny: George, please find the circle bowl. George: Okay. (George finds a circle bowl and then gives to Granny) Granny: Thank you, George! George: Your welcome. (smiles) (Granny puts the dough in a circle bowl) (Granny bakes a cake) Narrator: 5 minutes later... (The cake is ready) Granny: Our time took a little time. Peppa: Right, Granny. (Granny takes the bowl and takes off a cake) (Granny takes a white cream for cake and pours) Granny: I need a fruit for Grandpa's cake. Every kids: Yes, Granny! (Every kids puts a fruit in the cake) Granny: Now, I need to put the candles. (Granny Pig puts candles) Granny: And done! But, we forget to take presents... (Peppa, George and Matthew walks and takes a present) Narrator: Peppa George and Matthew has a present. Peppa: I got a present! George: Me too! (smiles) (Both gives a present) Granny: Great, now we need to turn off the lights so we can surprise his soon! (Every kids and Granny walks to the living room) (Granny Pig turns off the light) (Grandpa Pig wakes up) (Grandpa Pig comes in to the living room) (Granny Pig turns on the light) Everybody: Happy Birthday Grandpa Pig! Grandpa: *oinks* Wow! What a good surprise! Grandpa: I wonder what's inside? (Grandpa opens) Grandpa: A lovely cup! Thank you, Peppa! Peppa: You're welcome, Grandpa Pig. Grandpa: Hmm.. I wonder what's inside next? (Grandpa opens) Grandpa: A nice book! Thank you, George! George: You're welcome too! Granny: Let's go to the kitchen. (Everybody goes to the kitchen) Granny: Time for sing! (Everybody sits) Everybody (not Grandpa): *sings* Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you and Happy birthday to yoooou! Granny: Blow your candles, Grandpa Pig! (Grandpa blows the candles) (Everybody grabs a cake slice) (Everybody bite a cake slice) Grandpa: I had a very good birthday for ever! Peppa: Right, Grandpa! (Everybody laughs) credits end Trivia * Matthew Pig had only a first nonspeaking-cameo in the episode (Middle and End). * This is only first aired in 6 minutes. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Season 5